Intrepid
by RequiemTales
Summary: "To relive every pain and capture every memory such as when dew is left to linger on a fallen leaf, to polarize your insanity and continuously relive your past as time makes it similar eachtime, you agreed. You will never be forgotten, for each 100 years I search for you, the one I had fallen in love with-It will never be a chore, I will always find you." (ModernAU SebaCiel M/M)
1. Chapter 1: A Failed Delivery

**(:::) Hello everyone!-Welcome to my Modern!AU SebaCiel fanfiction. This first chapter is about 10 pages, and I hope it satisfies. It will be mutli-chaptered obviously and will eventually contain abunch of actual yaoi action (I know 99.99% are here for that...actually 100% of you xD). LIKE GET READY FOR THIS SHIT, GET READY FOR YOUR NOSEBLEEDS SOON, START GATHERING YOU TISSUE FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME.**

**Without anymore of my insistent bullshit, I present to you my first chapter of Intrepid~ (:::)**

* * *

It was a dreary October evening, the sky flooded with clouds threatening to spill a cascade of rain upon the unfortunate dwellers still haggering in the streets. Dogs occasionally barked, annoying neighbors from all directions as they peeped open their tired eyes, drooped with the weight of adulthood and otherwise. Fires burnt in the more romantic homes and curtains were parted by a crack, allowing night-walkers to be minor _Peeping Toms_ and glance within the abodes of other's.

A teenager with a flock of freckles adorning his nose made his way down one of the emptier streets. The hour was wane, the moon beaming a crescent smile on him. The light played eerie tricks with the street-lights, making their shadows grow into grotesque sizes and lengthen a great bit. He avoided stepping on the cracks, for this poor red-headed soul was quite petrified of the possibility of _breaking his mother's back._ The fellow continued onward, glancing occasionally behind his shoulder, looking for monsters or worse, a human being, to be following him close behind. However, Felix, the name of this teenager, saw no one and continued safely on.

It wasn't as if Felix were afraid of this part of town, it was not quite the worst place he could be. Yet, the lingering shadows and solemn barks aroused the darker tidbits of his mind…Flowering and blooming into dreadful nightmarish things and events that were of a slim possibility. And, as if these thoughts weren't enough, poor Felix jumped at the sound of his own foot breaking a very dry twig on his way. He glanced to the homes, watching as they slowly faded into taller complexes.

Amongst these homes decked about this city, was a sure amount of apartments. None were too fancy with splendid paint jobs or elegant windows. However, there was a particular complex much more embellished than the others. It was set at the ending corner of _Faustian Avenue._ With small verandas for each room and a polished and clean white paint job, each room was occupied by obviously someone with good taste. Assumedly, a boy with hair the colour of navy blue and a single cerulean eye, lived in room #202.

The red-head continued quietly down the street, his blood mixed with adrenaline from his little scare prior. He was nearing the most frightening, and ending, of his journey. The local cemetery, named after the street of course, was just around the corner…And in his way of that particular apartment room of his destination. Felix shifted the pizza bag he had on his shoulder loaded with two X-Large, steaming pizzas, and sighed into the frigid air.

As he rounded the corner, he kept his hand on his cell phone, not sure if any weirdos were going to be lingering in the cemetery at this hour.

"Damned idiots, ordering pizzas at one in the morning…" He scowled angrily and fingered the case of his Iphone idly. "It ain't even a party I'm sure…Fucking buzzards are pro'ably just drunk as shit…Always cal'lin' for a pizza at this damned time."

As Felix murmured swear words and phrases to himself, he failed to notice the shadow following him from within the bars of the cemeteries confines. The creature-_Was it a man_?-Kept his strides long and his lithe body hidden by the looming trees planted ceremoniously within the cemetery. The creature-the stranger-swooped a strand of fine black hair from his brow and tucked it behind his ear, humming a small tune as he slowly inched closer to the babbling red-headed teenager.

"Twen'ty somethin' year olds orderin' pizzas as they spend their lazy ass time cooped up in that godforsaken apartment. Fuckin' fools, should be studying for college or some other bul'shit I'm sure. The blonde twerp prob'ably was suckered into staying out the night be'cause seal, or what the fuck ever his name is, is still a fuckin' kid, can't even booze yet. Soulless huggards."

The stranger finally swooped in on his prey, his eyes alight with mirth, "Oh, and you can?"

Felix jumped, nearly out of his skin, and bit back the quite girl-y scream that dared penetrate his lips. He narrowed his eyes, the brown colour swirling with a foreign anger at the seemingly normal man next to him.

"Get outt'a here you fuckin' creep. I'm delivering pizzas, not lookin' for a time or what ever."

The much taller man feigned innocence, "I wasn't offering you any such time, you're not even quite up to the standards of the whores I'd want to bargain. However, you still might make a satisfying meal."

The red-head sped up his pace, allowing his clumsy and gawky legs to carry him farther away and past the bars that separated him and this new found stranger, "I'm not to be your fuckin' meal man, I just want to get my ass paid and go home."

The man's eyes seemed to burn a light red as he inquired, "Do they not teach proper English at schools now?-You seem to enjoy using repetitive French."

"Get. The. Fuck.. Away. From. Me." Felix growled, finally looking the taller man head on.

The appearance of this stalker was one that could not be matched. Brown eyes grazed over the full form of the cemetery dweller taking in the chiseled face, sloped nose, and broad shoulders. The almost crew neck shirt was striped as it hung onto strong shoulders and draped down formfittingly on a toned abdomen.

However, the red head suddenly noticed the long, strong legs weren't striding in time with him anymore. They were still, they were planted firmly into the green patch of grass and next to a tombstone that he couldn't read to save his life. And, with a chilling sensation down his back, Felix noticed he wasn't moving either. His tennis shoes were stuck firmly in place, as if he too, were a part of the paved cement. His foot was stepping on a crack and he inwardly winced at the idea of his mother's back as he tried to get away from the superstition and the captivating stranger.

"London bridge is falling down," The man hummed as he stepped his shiny black shoe over the waist-high fence.

"Wait I-"

"Falling down."

"No, get away-"

"Falling down. London Bridge is falling down," The taller form sang quietly, in a hush of a tone.

"What does that-"

"My fair and fresh meal," The stalker finished with a easy smile, one that would melt most women and have them succumb to the most dirty and foul of desires.

"**I** **already told you I'm not your Goddamn meal**!" Felix screeched as the stranger's hand cupping over his mouth on the second phrase.

"Ah, ah, ah…Food isn't supposed to talk once it's fully ready and cooked, correct? So why don't you shut your trap and perhaps I'll allow you to die without the pain of a normal soul consumption?"

"You're fuckin' insane," Felix muttered between the slim digits of the demonic-sealed hand, tears threatening to course down his freckled cheeks.

"Yet, I'm really not. Is it insane to eat chicken because you are hungry?-Or cow or vegetables? Of course not," Eyes glistened a pure red once more and this time the haggered teenager caught the change, his own brown eyes widening in true terror, "So what makes devouring your soul for nourishment any worse? Many people enjoy playing with their food you know."

Felix screamed into the pale hand, muffled terrors branching the slim space between fingers occasionally as a feral grin grew on the older man's lips. His teeth barred slightly and he slipped the pizza bag off of the teenager's shoulder quickly. The red-head tried to bite the contract-sealed hand and a sharp slap was delivered across his freckled face.

"I'm to bite my food, not the other way around you indecent swine. Keep your teeth where they belong, inside your pudgy mouth." The stranger growled darkly, his eyes fully embered and alive like prodded coals in a furnace.

And, after that statement, the tears fell freely from Felix's petrified eyes. The crystal tears fell down the demonic hand and slipped to the asphalt beneath them, hitting in between Felix's sneakers. Sadness, hopelessness, and a fear so raw, no one should ever bear it, was seen in the teen's eyes.

"I am quite sorry though," The sultry voice continued as the pizza box was set on the ground lightly, "I don't quite enjoy this sadistic part as much as I used to. As time changes, even a demon such as myself does too. The human race, no matter how pathetic, can still reach my nonexistent heart…Though, I do try to ensure it isn't of too harsh a pain. Albeit, hunger pains drive me to do this to you."

Felix's knees shook as he tried to tell if the ebony-haired man was telling the truth or not. Was there actual pity in this man, who from his glowing eyes, was certainly not human. The teenager would have collapsed to the ground in a heap of slobbering and sobbing if it weren't for the strong grip the demon held on his chin, over his mouth, making breathing quite difficult.

"However, I will tell you one thing before I kill you…"

* * *

Alois Trancy, a Sophomore in college, paced about the small center of Ciel Phantomhive's apartment complex. An annoyed anger flashed in his icy-blue eyes as he swiped a hand through blonde tendrils.

"Where the fuck is Felix!?" He bellowed in a demanding voice.

Ciel sighed, "I don't know."

"He should be here by now, his fucking lazy ass…Being fucking seventeen is so hard, isn't it?-I was seventeen like four years ago! It isn't hard to get a pizza from point A to point fucking B!" He mocked in a high-pitched tone, his eyes landing on the couch and next to his best friend, the bluenette referred to earlier. He crashed onto the furniture, his legs crossed and hugged to his chest as he pouted to the bluenette, "Go get 'im."

"You're insane if you think I'm going to go outside in this weather and getting that idiot. Are you more dull than him?" Ciel retaliated, fingering the white cord that connected to his Ipod and changing the song to the next one.

"But I'm huuuuuuungry," The blonde countered in a drawn out tone. His took his left arm and hooked it around Ciel's neck to pull him close.

"Fuckin' let me go, you're such a fucking idiot, go get him yourself if you're _that_ hungry!"

Alois used his right hand to give Ciel a noogie, the bluenette hitting ferociously to get away from the gesture.

"Gah! Alois I swear to God I'll fucking hit you so hard-"

Alois cut him off again and relaxed his legs, letting the cerulean-eyed boy go as he made another inept request, "Fine, if you aren't going to get him, then at least entertain me."

"I'm not your blasted parent, I haven't a need to entertain you," Ciel groaned, finally getting up to cross his arms about his chest in an annoyed manner.

The blonde smirked casually, leaning into the soft leather that so nicely matched the décor of the bluenette's abode, "Yes, but you were the one that insisted I stay home and hang out with your ass as opposed to going to the clubs and perhaps find myself someone to entertain me in other ways."

The bluenette shuddered dramatically, sticking out his tongue in mock disgust, "Shut your trap, I don't need to hear about your sexual tendencies, be they real or fake. I can't help being younger than you."

"You're twenty years old, learn to live a little. A fucking fake ID isn't going to kill you, you do way worse things as it is."

Ciel sighed, "I don't see the point in getting absolutely plastered on the weekends."

"Of course you don't. Everything has to have a stupid purpose or something. You care too much about school is what it is." Alois grumbled with accucastional eyes.

"No, I care for my future. Besides, I do plenty of questionable things, but I don't need to press that luck with something as dumb as entering a club…illegally."

"I just wanted some dick tonight." The blonde pouted once more, crossing his arms and having a sick innocent twist in his eye. Ciel rolled his mismatched orbs disgustedly, pursing his lips as to avoid calling the other every defiling adjective he could think of. Sometimes the Trancy son could be such an infuriating mongrel, the way he threw his words around and had an inept sense of vitality. It made Ciel sick in a kind of fond way-Fond for the Trancy as he could see just how close they were and yet, how ridiculous Alois really was.

But, perhaps, that was why they were such good friends. Best friends. The best of friends. Their ambivalence went far.

Alois ensured Ciel wasn't too much a stick in the mud. The bluenette helped the blonde stay out of major trouble. Since they were teenagers it had been this way. Alois was well with holding his own, however, always seemed to pick up varieties of creeps as dates and friends. However, Ciel was one who couldn't shake them off. At least the Trancy son could tell the sick and twisted weirdos to fuck off. The bluenette on the other hand…Wasn't taken as seriously.

The Phantomhive student was weary as it was of relationships, not seeing the beneficial points of them and not trusting other's enough due to the accident that took place what seemed so long ago. He still was questioned for his mismatched eyes, though he easily would lie that it was a condition known as Heterochromia. Eventually, the Phantomhive began wearing his now signature eyepatch…Which undoubtly brought up the same onslaught of pointless questions.

"You're such a queer," Ciel finally decided on using, finding at least one sort of insult necessary.

Alois giggled, his eyes mocking the Phantomhive who thought his retort was_ so_ clever, "Then entertain me, entertain your queer and let's play a game…Like truth or dare or something, a queer's game of course! A game between a queer and a hyprocrite, because deep down, we all have our inner Q!"

"Fuck off, I'm sorry my insult was so grand it killed some of your brain cells. But, truth or dare…Are you fucking kidding me? What are we?-Five?"

Alois narrowed his eyes defencivly, "Obviously not which is why it'll be a more fun game. We can make it bet, I know you can't resist those."

"If it get's your ass to stop nagging fine, give me a dare and we'll set the lame terms."

Alois pondered the demand for a second, trying to decide what interesting thing to have his bluenette friend do. He could mortify Ciel, however, not many people were awake at this Godforsaken hour and it would be _oh so amusing_ if done during the daytime. The blonde thought of giving Ciel a task to hurt him, or even to do something stupid such as the cinnamon challenge. Then, when he coughed up the cloud of copper-powder, he'd have a hell of a mess to clean. And, Alois would have won whatever bet they made.

Yet, neither of those things were in Alois's decision as he sneered knowingly, "I have the perfect dare, but, we should set the terms first."

* * *

The stranger that had been looming his way within the confines of the cemetery looked down upon the freckled features of the once perfectly living-despite teenage laziness and over junk food consumption-Felix. The crumpled body was heaped over itself, the knees tucked into a fetal position as the demon sighed into the air.

"Such a pity you couldn't live long enough to hear what I wished to tell you, though perhaps you did in your final moments." He spoke to himself, picking up the lifeless arm and letting it flop back to the asphalt unceremoniously.

"All I wished to tell you, was my name. So, despite your being in Heaven, or going to Hell, I could allow you the ability to curse me in any which way you wished. To cry to your God that your time was cut short and vex me with the Fates for cutting your thread too soon, or perhaps to cry sadly to a Devil you may serve below and have them thank me in the future for giving them a new slave."

"My wondrous…wondrous name. The one I have kept since it was given to me, disallowing anyone of ever naming me again. I've myself a name," He chimed to himself, finally picking up the lanky body and swiping the hair from the already milky-filmed eyes. The demon had retched when claiming this particular soul, it wasn't as extravagant as a innocent child's or as seasoned as a well contracted and 'raised' one, however, a meal was a meal…And this one had been appetizing enough to hold the stalker over for another good while.

"Teenage souls are so potent with sweat…Anxiety…Fear…Bodily chemical changes. So many different intoxicating flavours, like a junk food, how disgusting you are." He sniffed the form that still held a lingering scent of what used to make up Felix's being.

"You were cooked in anxiety and fear, peppered with lust, salted with envy and drizzled with wrath. Gluttony was slightly apparent, and finally…_Pride _was far too slim. _Pride _is the most delicious sin of all. How shameful you are to not _pride_ yourself. Tsk….Tsk."

He moved the red strands of hair, long and curled at the tip, behind the teenager's ear slowly, tilting up the limp head to gaze at the stars. The ebony haired stranger leaned close, whispering into the ear of it's captor and smiled with teeth far too nice for anyone to bare.

In a soft lulling whisper, the creature sneered, "Curse me as much as you wish, Felix, for my name…Is Sebastian Michaelis…And I was your unrelenting demise, the macabre to end your pathetic life."

* * *

**(:::) Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o how was it?-I had a bit of a tough time deciding how to portray a modern!Ciel considering I RP him usually in the actual canon-time period...However, I think I managed decently. Welp, thanks for reading...Until next time xD (:::)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sharpie Symbol

**Author's Note: ****So here is the second chapter. Somethings may be confusing a tad, though as the story progresses you will easily come to understand what is precisely going on and such. Yes, the story takes place in our time period. No, I most likely will not specify the place so I can have free reign on the customs, store names, and other such minor visionary detail. The poem at the beginning is written by me, and so is all of this story and the chapters to come. I simply do not own the characters. **

**Btw, as lots of people declare in A/N's, reviews and feedback/critiscm are always more than welcome and very much appreciated!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Intrepid!**

* * *

_**There are eyes I dare not meet in dreams**_

_**In the Kingdom of Dreams crystal clear**_

_**There are such beautiful eyes of crimson glory**_

_**These eyes are one's I always will fear**_

_**Though their depth tell my dark, twisted story**_

_**And once more nothing will be as it seems**_

_**Eyes of red potency that show devotion**_

_**While faint voices sing morbid**_

_**They fade like the gleaming of a twinkling star,**_

_**Why must the eyes be forbid?-**_

_**In bringing me from a place once so far**_

_**I will once more swing into motion**_

_**Like waves of an ocean**_

_**For him.**_

~Poem By Me, RequiemTales~

* * *

_Faustian Avenue_ was quite considerably dead at this hour. The moon had risen some more during Ciel and Alois's insistent bickering and debating. The blonde's eagerness to be entertained was eventually quenched by the brooding bluenette who found something within his bitter heart to at least please his bud considering they most certainly weren't going to be receiving pizza that evening. Neither knew of the quite tragic and fantastical death of their somewhat-comrade, Felix; however, that did not deter them from making the obvious assumption that pizza, a food considered to be that of _ambrosia_ to young adults, was not coming that night.

In the brightly lit apartment living room, the two said idiots were setting the rules and winnings for the bet that, by Alois's mindset, was sure to be entertaining. Ciel ran a hand absently through his dark tendrils, contemplating what the blonde Trancy could be so damn excited about to pressure him to this extent to follow through. But, knowing Alois, it was probably some anti-climatic ideal that would leave him losing this pitiful bet.

The Phantomhive, though emotionless outwardly, was delighted he was having the chance to win another something against his friend.

"Rules or dare first?" Alois asked nonchalantly, kicking his feet up on the coffee table to slump further into the modernly furnished leather couch. He aired a confidence that was usual, however, Ciel always knew he did not always have the means to back himself up on such bouts of persona.

Ciel's cerulean blue eye reflected the pure displeasure in having to do anything that required his moving from the couch as he answered, "Dare first, terms after. I have to judge my severity of punishment on whatever Hell you're going to be putting me through after _I know_ the obstacle."

"As you wish_, your highness_," Alois replied with a small snicker, "So, I put a bit of thought into this shit and I'm going to saaaaaay," The blonde tapped a finger against his chin with a grin, "You've got'ta manage a good hour and a half within the cemetery 'round the corner."

Ciel groaned internally and sighed exasperatedly aloud, "Honestly, Alois?"

"What?-I thought it was a decent dare…"

"Like I said _before, _are we five or something in that head of yours?" The bluenette knocked his fist lightly on the blonde tendrils to prove his point, "This isn't even something worthy of a bet because I _know _I can do it."

"Oh, ever so cocky are we, Ciel?"

"It isn't cockiness when it's pure truth. I'm not saying I can, it's the simple fact that I _know _I will."

"Then I suppose there isn't an issue with you getting off your lazy ass and doing this then?-If you're so fucking high and mighty, the mighty Phantomhive, then let's make it a fuckin' bet."

"If I manage it, you have to get a _tattoo." _The cerulean eyed boy stated suddenly. A plain statement to fall on surprised ears.

Alois blinked, hand gesture in mid-air, eyes clearly confused, "T-Tattoo?"

"Yes, a permanent picture or phrase engraved into your skin with a needle bearing ink: A_ tattoo_, Alois."

The blonde leaned a bit away from the bluenette, "That's not even a fair…That's like…A shitty life long decision!"

"Hence the word _permanent."_

The Trancy boy pondered the idea of receiving a tattoo for a moment. He wasn't too fond of the idea, not because of the pain or anything, more simply, the fact it would be there…_Forever_. A tattoo was a costly thing, if you wanted a nice one, and to do it for a bet gave little time for Alois to even mull over a possible concept of what he would like to have inked into his skin.

"Alright, alright." Alois sighed, "I'll get a fucking tattoo if you can handle my dare."

Ciel grinned with malice, already winning the first section, "Anything else before I throw my blasted shoes on?"

"Well…If you're gonna make me go through such a painful experience like _that,_ you gotta also vandalize one of the stones. Like, here," Alois handed the bluenette a sharpie that was laying on the table, "Do something creative. You and I both are familiar with your weird toy design shit."

"I don't fucking design toys."

"Yeah, mhm, except for that year you made the _entire _production sets for your dad's Halloween toy line. Or on Christmas when you were allowed to have access to making all of the 'evil-elves' colour schemes and stuff. Of course you don't draw toys, never."

Ciel snatched the sharpie from the blonde angrily and drew something on the palm of his own hand. He held the pattern out for the Trancy to see. Alois nodded in approval and Ciel shoved the sharpie in his jean pockets, and stood up. "That's all then I suppose?-I vandalize someone's tombstone because you're some sick fuck and then I get to watch you cry over hating the tattoo you get?"

"Try not to get busted by the cops though, I'ma go with you so I can yell something inconspicuous if I see them. I'm trying to be entertained."

"Oh, you don't want to go to jail?-And here I thought you were looking for a butt-fucking."

Alois let out a sarcastic laugh, "Not from some douchebag who went to jail for doing something just like that…Or him asking me to call him Daddy."

"With all the weird kinks you've got, I'm surprised that's the _one _you're not fond of."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth before I release all your toy sketches to the school."

Ciel let the small sneer on his face stay, though he did in fact shut his mouth as he tied up his navy blue vans, the black laces being knotted twice. Alois awaited his best friend at the door, shouting like some absurd housewife as if they had somewhere they actually needed to be. Ciel on the other hand took his sweet time slipping a plaid black and blue jacket over his shoulder, zipping up his jean's fly afterward.

"Got the sharpie?"

"Yeah, yeah, in my front coat pocket."

"Good."

* * *

The walk was short, the streets being empty and all. Ciel and Alois made very little talk as they headed around the corner and to the cemetery. They were apprehensive of being caught, though neither was actually afraid. Through the rough lives both had been dealt…Very little scared them now. Especially when they were with one another. They were in a way inseparable and Alois fed off the arrogance his bluenette displayed openly for the world to bow to. In turn, Ciel found Alois to be quite a nuisance, but, a caring and brave friend when time called for such important qualities.

Both looked at each other with a casual stare and the Phantomhive easily stepped over the black, metal fence. The tips of the jutting metal were decorated with small spikes, trying to keep birds from sitting on the nicely painted iron and shitting. One of them snagged his pant leg momentarily.

"I'll most likely just chill by the usual tree, come get me there."

"Alright, I got you."

With that, the bluenette headed further into the cemetery, looking for a tombstone that may be easy to write on and not be caught by a cruising officer while working on it. It was odd looking at all of the white, aged stones that marked the deaths of so many people, like solid rock notes to express such small exerpts for the deceased to be remembered by. The place gave him chills, the frigid air not helping in the slightest with that. Ciel crossed his arms and tapped the sharpie against his adjacent elbow, keeping his gaze forward, trying to forget the idea that six feet beneath his shoes…Were hundreds of dead bodies.

The Phantomhive wondered silently why there were so many for a local place. Was it a veteran cemetery, the large flag propped in the center, some green hill away, gave him that inclination. However, didn't most cemeteries bare an American flag in solute to those who died anyhow?-Perhaps, or maybe these were just people who had walked down the same streets he had, strolling, inadvertently knowing they could die tomorrow, the next minute, or in a year.

That also gave Ciel severe chills, and despite the common belief it was due to not-existing, there was something else that bothered him. As if he'd miss something or someone terribly if he died so soon. A small headache was felt as he thought of the things he felt he needed to remember and do before such a time came near.

As Ciel picked up his pace he neared the largest tree in the entire lot. It was a tall weeping willow, it's waterfall-like branches spilling and almost grazing the ground with an impeccable grace. He sighed and stepped closer, feeling the rough wood before bending down and taking the sharpie to the first tombstone he saw. There had used to be a swing on this tree when he first acquired the apartment he bore now, back then, there weren't as many bodies and children when visiting deceased loved ones would swing on it. Their young voices singing, carrying whatever tune it was to the sunlight broken columns of the mausoleum. And, as Ciel would walk to college he would listen to softer singers with piqued ears, the singing would fade like a dying star, his body being carried further away from the place.

He read the name carefully, to ensure it wasn't anyone special or that he knew, before writing the odd symbol that had popped into his head:

_**Here Lies the Deceased Body of Angelina Durless**_

_**A Soul that Shall Burn Red Even in All **_

_**The Beauty of Heaven's White Glory**_

_**Where She will Stand with Wings**_

_**Painted a Red like No Other**_

_**Just As She Had**_

_**On Earth**_

The name seemed a bit familiar to Ciel and for a moment his hand wavered. But, soon enough, he swallowed the odd feeling of nostalgia and drew the symbol with precision. His right hand looped and drew the few shapes with ease, as if he had done it a hundred times. Which of course, he had.

The young adult stood and scoped the area, looking for Alois. He had been out here, amongst the dead for at least an hour now. His blonde comrade should be in the general vicinity soon, if he wasn't already. Ciel stepped back and leaned his left shoulder on the immense trunk, standing with feigned casualty, his eye flickering down to the tombstone on occasion, thinking of even crossing it out to try and repent his defiling the said grave.

And, as the cerulean eyed boy stood, concentrating, another form stalked close with eyes a burning crimson. Ebony locks of perfectly misplaced hair swooped as a gentle breeze carried by and the taller form took another few steps forward. He was so close to the bluenette seconds later, he could almost smell the impeccably sullied and crisply pure soul. It was a delicious scent. It brought back memories of when he had first encountered it.

About one-hundred years ago, in England.

Sebastian finally made it closer to the younger, his body a slight inch away. The positioning of the moon cast their shadows backward, working in favour of Ciel not noticing the demon behind him. The crimson-eyed man leaned a bit forward, his face so close he could lick Ciel's neck and taste him, to mark the marble skin, to nuzzle his nose as he wished so terribly to do into the navy locks.

However, with a resolve built from thousands of years of life, Sebastian regained composure and simply allowed the scent of such a beautiful soul enter his nostrils. He lifted his hands, wanting to stroke the hair and fix what the breeze had misplaced, Sebastian desired to set his hands lightly on Ciel's shoulders and shake them until the bluenette remembered his past life.

But, he could not, it would come in due time. Just as their secondly formed contract stated.

For now, the aching demon could only gaze upon the human and loath the idea of not being able to caress perfect skin and unzip the black zipper bearing jeans. His pupils dialated slightly as he heard the once-earl sigh in annoyance, even that was remembered by Sebastian. He drifted his hands a touch closer and his fingertips grazed the jacket, the material soft and a bit washed underneath the pads. He dared his hands a touch further, his hands coming in such slight contact with Ciel's bare skin, only the heightened senses of a demon could feel it.

The touch was much worth the possibility of being caught, but not nearly enough. Sebastian wanted more.

_Needed_ more.

Once again his mind wandered, his eyes lidding a touch as he thought of the confectionary taste of the bluenette's mouth. To taste the cavern and toy the other's pink muscle once more would be a dream after these some-one-hundred years of looking all and about. He wanted to feel the bitter-sweet pain brought when Ciel would loop his fingers in his raven-black locks and tug, demanding his mouth be put to _better _use in another region.

And, just as his hands roamed to run through the bluenette's soft tendrils, an infuriating voice pierced the air. It wasn't loud, however, anything dragging Sebastian from his lovely memories and thoughts was piercing, excruciating, and obnoxious. Though perhaps that was just Alois Trancy for you.

"Ciel?" It called with a hand above pale-blonde eyebrows to shade himself from a non-existent sun.

Ciel rolled his eye, "Over here dumbass."

"Oh, yeah, the big ass willow tree."

"The one I _said _I was going to be near."

The Trancy cocked his head as he walked forward, thinking for a moment he saw someone behind his friend. The shadow, it bore a pair of red eyes, nothing else. Was it a shadow? Was it an animal?-Was it the psyche messing with the poor brain of a slightly anxious college idiot trying to get him out of such a morbid place? They were eyes he would not even meet in dreams, where the domain was even his own kingdom. Their ruby possessiveness and longing seemed almost inhuman with the melancholy desire of something so strong.

Alois had never seen such an emotion in someone's eyes before. However, due to this, he could not place exactly what it was. It did not look malicious, the exact opposite actually. In a way it seemed hungry, though that word was seemingly improper as well. He jogged slightly to catch up to Ciel. Alois proceeded to grab his friend roughly and turn him around, seeing nothing, and receiving a hard shove from the younger.

"What the hell are you looking for, a spirit or something!?"

The aquamarine eyes rolled in sarcasm, "Of fucking course I'm _not_. I was looking for the zombie that was trying to eat your brain."

"Oh, how courteous of you to care."

"For the zombie of course, I didn't want him wasting his time on something as rotten as that thing in your head."

Cerulean narrowed as Ciel barked out a fake laugh, "It's good you came then, I'm sure he ran with arms and appendages falling off at the smell of that rancid thing decaying in yours."

"Naw, he was too intimidated by my manly jog over."

"Only because it hurt his masculinity with it's feminism."

"If that were the case, he wouldn't have even showed up after taking one glance at the girly body you've got."

"Oh really pixie-features?"

"Yeah, you've got the curves of a twelve year old girl, it's pathetic."

Ciel feigned a pout, "Not even, I'm _far _curvier than that!"

"You're a fucking board!-A piece of a cardboard box, bleached, and with hair."

The bluenette put a hand on his hip in a mocking manner, "I've got far more appeal than a piece of a hobo's home!"

Alois sneered, "Of course, how silly of me, you look more like a fucking thirteen year old, still got your baby fat and all. Boards are flatter than you."

Ciel crossed his arms, "Shut the fuck up douche bag, I'm in well shape, I'm just not…muscled. My stomach's flat as fuck. You're the one whose bony as fuck, can't even lay a finger on your without thinking your body'll break."

"Alright, alright, I'm not trying to see what it's like to deal with a _dude _PMS-ing. Besides, that feature on me has saved me several times in a fight. They think they can hit me once and I'll crumble like a fucking bitch, but instead I slam them harder than their father's probably did when they were children," Alois let out a gruff sigh and crossed his arms, "But, that's besides the point, just show me the fucked up tombstone so we can go home already."

Dropping the teasing argument immediately, Ciel led Alois a bit over, pointing at the symbol. The blonde nodded, "Didn't think you would do it, Pantyhive."

"Like I said before, it's worth it to watch you squirm while ink is needled into your skin, Trampy."

"I did agree to that, didn't I?"

"Mhm, now let's head back so we can figure out what you want on your body."

"I'd prefer a strong man, but perhaps I can have that tattooed onto me…Though that'd be redundant because I always manage some fine ass.

Ciel exhaled in disbelief at his friend's idiocy, "You're going to choke on a dick sometime soon and cry about it to me."

"Why would I cry, that's the best feeling."

"Shut your damned trap before I start getting images!"

"Why, you gonna get a hard on?"

"From you, fuck no, I'm fearful the disgust I'll feel from witnessing something that gross would permanently make me limp."

"Or permanently hard," Alois replied, changing the subject before Ciel could continue, "Anyways, for this stupid tattoo, you gonna draw it for me?"

"Are you insulting me?-Fucking 'course I'm going to draw it, I'd even ink it onto you personally if they'd let me." Ciel sighed.

"Didn't think I'd ever thank the law for being such a nappy ass, but for fucking seriously, thank God that'd be illegal."

"Oh come now, I'd only write something like '_**Trancy**__-Stamp'_ where women usually get their '_**Tramp**__-Stamps_,'" Ciel snickered as the two exited the cemetery.

As they continuously bickered and conversed, they never even turned back to see the familiar crimson eyes boring into their backs. Nor did they ever take interest in the limp and dead body of their red-headed pizza delivery teen, Felix. The body lay slumped, uncovered, and placid to world-view just a mere few feet behind them. The lifeless brown eyes already going milky and staring at the black sky, viewing something he could not have, just as the one who killed him stared at something he could not have either.

"Ciel…Will you remember soon?" Sebastian's silky voice asked no one in particular as a while haired male jumped from the bushes and scared the two young men Sebastian was watching.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Alois nearly screeched, holding the left part of his chest. His eyes bulged as he jumped away from an extremely tall, white haired male.

The stranger smiled creepily, his green-yellow eyes covered by a veil of starch-white bangs, "And a good evening to you two as well."

Ciel had only gasped when the elder-looking man had surprised them, his arrogant and flamboyant demeanor coming on in such moments, "It's never a good evening when oddities are jumping out at the corners."

"Ah, but I wasn't in a corner, that was a bush. Bushes do not have corners."

"Perhaps I should have said shadows," Ciel corrected, crossing his arms.

"It isn't often I see things like you wandering about my cemetery so late either."

Ciel and Alois exhcnaged a quick glance, "What does it matter to you, old man?" Alois asked defensively, his heart rate picking up speed as the veiled eyes turned to look at him now.

"Well you see, pretties, I'm the Undertaker of this here cemetery. I put lot's of time and effort into carving these little things up and sticking them in the ground-" He paused and let out a sharp laugh at the look on both of the college student's faces, "-I don't carve the bodies silly, though I wish I could get a scaple in there to do something far prettier than simply stitch up wounds, I only get to have fun carving the stones. I write the words, I make them pretty."

"We were merely visiting an ancestor."

"Oh really?" The Undertaker cocked his head, the curtain of hair following suit, though his eyes stayed a mystery, "I don't recall your having someone buried."

"Of course not," Alois chirped, "It was an old teacher of his that we came to visit. Near the willow tree in the center."

The white haired man smiled at the mention of the location, "Oh yes, I see, then I see no reason to inform anyone of this. It isn't as if you wrecked one of my precious stones or defiled a spirit's grave. Nothing stupid, though you both certainly _look _stupid."

Alois began to retaliate the insult, something about his creepiness being obnoxious, but the man had already begun to stalk away in the direction of the tree. Alois and Ciel looked at one another, confusion in both shades of blue eyes, and the bluenette was the one to initiate the stepping.

"We gotta leave before he comes back and see's that one chick's tomb fucked up."

* * *

Sebastian stood beside the familiar Undertaker, his eyes staring at Angelina Durless's tombstone. The symbol was mocking, almost comical that Ciel had chose it, and perfectly done.

"Odd he chose this one, isn't it?"

Sebastian chuckled, "No it isn't, that means he is drawn to tidbits of his prior life."

"I assume that is good then?"

"Certainly, especially the symbol, do you see it?-Do you, reaper?"

The Undertaker nodded, his nostrils flaring in slight anger at one of his 'beautiful' defiled stones, "Stupids, always they were. Why must they hurt one of my precious babies?-In this time period I can't make much beauty. They uglied the beauty."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and swopped a lock of hair behind his ear, "The symbol is beautiful and Ciel's art has evolved immensely in this life, it has added meaning to this grave. It has made your work even more beautiful. A collaboration, don't feel so down about it."

The Undertaker stood silently as Sebastian continued, "I apologize for the damage though, and thank you immensely for allowing it to slip this time. He really hasn't had my guidance to be proper yet. It was his once-aunt's grave even, that should be enough to have you not fret too much. You were never fond of the lady, especially with how close Ciel had watched you tend to her to ensure you did not engrave anything you shouldn't have into her flesh when working."

As the moon descended to the endings of the sky, the darkness being like a suffocating envelope on the once blue tint signaling night coming to an end, the demon kept looking at the symbol…The symbol of what had haunted Ciel and brought them together. The symbol of his kidnappers, the sacrificers, his tormentors, his every nightmare and cause of his sins-A symbol drawn with a delicate precision. A memory. It was a beautifully crypted memory.

Ciel Phantomhive was beginning to remember…And Sebastian would be there to help him do so and even after he did.


	3. Chapter 3: Inky Souls

**A/N:**** Wow, this chapter gave me hell to write. My writing muse seemed to take Spring break of her own and left me to sulk and attempt to write…But, fail each time. However, I believe she has returned and I am slowly gripping my writing back, it's nice to know I accomplished this chapter, I am just extremely happy with the feedback I've received thus far with this still brand new story idea! **

**Well, as usual, the chapter begins with a poem, but, it soon goes into a dream of Ciel's so it is all italisized. Then, when we return to the regular story, the font changes back so I hope that clears up any possible confusion! Hope this chapter satisfies my delay, I want to ensure I do weekly-every-other week chapters! Don't forget to follow, favourite, or review :D**

* * *

You will reap what you sow

The memories that you linger

You will reap what you know

God will point the finger.-

At you until you open eyes

To see what you had all along,

Was a catacomb of withered lies,

Though perhaps God can be wrong.

You will reap what you know,

You will reap what you sow,

For I have always told you so,

Some people are meant to go…

Though…

Perhaps it is nothing that I know.

* * *

_The pleasure was absolutely blinding._

_The resounding smacks were audibly echoing throughout the manor. The sound of hand on bum contact, the sound of skin on skin, it simply bounced off the walls to mock the smacked bluenette. A single droplet of sweat made its way onto the perfectly scrubbed floor, the bead of water like a small crystal against the tiles._

"_Say it again," A sultry voice commanded, though it was in a whispered hush, a breath of sin._

_There was no reply besides a small, meek whimper that tried in vain to cover the pleasure oozing out of it. _

"_Ciel," The voice warned melodiously, "I desire to hear your voice sing apology once more."_

_Again, the slate-haired younger refused the command-like-request. A tsking noise escaped the soft lips of the butler as he raised his contract-marked hand to hit the boy's arse once more. This time he was more successful in gaining what he desired most and a high yelp penetrated the eye-patched boy's lips. Ciel scrunched his cerulean blue eye shut and focused on allowing the pain to dull…However, concentration was not the easiest thing to obtain in his current situation._

_For how much pain was in a strike, a pleasure aroused that beat the pain ten-fold. It was a pity really, for the little lord was never one to condemn such feelings. But, when in the arms of a demon, it was quite difficult to not succumb to every sin offered. _

_Lust was simply the apple on the tree, and Ciel, the hungry, eager grabber._

_Sebastian's chuckle was low and came from the back of his throat as he caressed the reddening bottom with a single finger. He traced circles and patterns as he began to speak, "Isn't it odd, milord? For as much as you love, no, __**crave**__ power…You seem to enjoy giving it up even more. Isn't that so?"_

_The scene then came into focus; it was the past, the Victorian Era. Ciel was an earl and he was draped across this mystery man's lap in what he presumed must have been, in his mind, his manor of sorts. The carpet seemed very interesting when he was trying to ignore the heat that must have been radiating from his arse. The humiliation was definitely something that made his tongue thick. However, he knew somehow he was allowing this action to occur, that somewhere, he knew this man and that this was something he enjoyed very much._

_The earl opened his eye again and shook his head, blue bangs curtaining over his eyes and blushed cheeks. _

"_Ah, and here I thought we weren't to lie to one another," The man smacked the bottom suddenly and Ciel arched off his lap, biting his lip as a small moan escaped them. "Come now, have you learned your lesson yet? Will you lie once more to me?"_

_The small earl shook his head again, not trusting his voice enough to speak the words of a solemn promise not to lie again. Yet, the simple notion of Ciel's head was not enough to satisfy the demon. He pulled Ciel upward, now to sit on his lap, and he stroked the blushing red face that looked so lewd in the filtering light of a mid-afternoon._

"_This will be your third, and final, apology. Though, I am sure you are quite aware it will not count if it is not spoken aloud."_

_The earl swallowed and flashed a look at the crimson orbs that studied him with such longing. Was that gaze truly reserved for him, was it alright to steal from the tree of sins once more and expect not to become hurt?-Or snarled in the branches?_

_Was it worth it?_

_Despite being able to 'see', perhaps it was more of a 'feel'; the eyes of this man asking him to apologize for an unknown reason…Ciel could not see his features. The ebony hair was apparent, but his dream-state would not allow any registry of the actual features to finalize who this man was doing these things to him. It frustrated the earl, but he decided there was nothing he could do. He could not remember this man's face._

_Perhaps he had never even met him before, perhaps it was a dream-character made entirely from his imagination._

"_I-I…I ap-apologize for lying…And give you my word that it shall not o-occur again. There!-Are you bloody happy you demonic fool!?"_

"_I am more than happy," The demon replied with a chipper tone, "I am pleased."_

_Before Ciel knew what was happening, the butler had locked his lips onto Ciel's own and they were sharing an extremely improper kiss. _

_The bluenette melted into it, grasping around the firm shoulders and clutching the black material for dear life. He moaned into the lockage and Sebastian swallowed the sound, embroidering it into his mind for how much he loved to hear it. The idea that he caused and ensued such a rendezvous to take charge of his partner; Ciel Phantomhive nonetheless, was as delicious and capting as a soul itself._

_He simply could not have enough of it._

_While the boy sat in his lap and kissed him eagerly, needily, Sebastian bit the plump lips and slathered some of the salve he had on the table next to him onto his hand. While the boy was quite occupied with the overwhelming sensation of the kiss, the ebony-locked demon caressed the arse of his lover. _

"_A-Ah…Wai-Wait its cold you-"_

"_Does it not feel refreshing?" The butler cut in, knowing full well the menthol based salve was quite cool to the touch. Despite his not feeling temperature differences, it was simply common sense according to the herbs it was crafted out of._

_Sebastian laid kisses down the earl's jaw line and nipped at the collar bone, the younger letting out small whimpers as he did so, the heat suffocating his body as he succumbed to the ways of this man. The butler proceeded to drag his cool hand over to the younger's prick and that was when Ciel completely unraveled. _

_The bluenette arched his back the moment contact was made and he cried out in bliss. He hunched over and rested his face against the crook of the ebony-man's neck. The earl breathed shallowly, the demon chuckling into his ear as he worked the member slowly, drawing out a pace that could considerably be cruel to the melting earl._

"_A-Ah…Wait…More…I nee-need more, I ca-can't…Hnn…"_

* * *

**Ciel **stood at the door of his apartment yelling at the top of his lungs. His hands were stuffed in his sweat pants pockets and his eyes were narrowed in annoyance. He stopped his insistent calling for a mere second to adjust his white hoodie and blue beanie. When that was completed a few seconds later, he began yelling obnoxiously once more,

"Alois get your fucking ass over here. I'm done waiting for you to get this bet over with!" Checkered black vans tapped the floor like an impatient middle-aged woman awaiting a date with her third-divorced husband. However, a few minutes later, the blonde finally emerged from his room to finally have things in order.

"Jesus Christ, where do you even think we're going to be dressed up like that?" Ciel inquired opening the door and gesturing the Trancy to follow him out.

The blonde huffed, "You never know what kind of ass you can pick up in a tattoo parlor."

The Phantomhive scoffed and locked the door, heading to the stairwell that was much safer than the elevator. "Yeah, big beefy guys that would _crush_you."

"You're so judgmental, this is why you're still single…Since what?-Senior year?"

"Screw off; I'm not looking for anyone so it isn't as if it matters."

Alois decided to push his boundaries as the duo exited the apartment complex. The lavishly dressed blonde put his hands behind his head and threaded his fingers, walking with a mock arrogance that only Ciel could _truly _pull off with a simple stride.

"Well, whenever you're desperate, there's always your cousin waiting on getting that little text from you asking for more than a kiss you know."

Ciel turned on his friend and glared angrily, drawing back his hand and socking the Trancy in the balls, keeping his strolling stride towards the tattoo shop that was only a few blocks away. The weather was bitter today, the sun peaking through grey clouds. The street was lined with several types of trees; a few leaves already were falling during this early Autumn season. The bluenette made a conscious effort to step on as many orange leaves as he could for he simply enjoyed the sound of crunching.

"You son of a fu-"

"Hush up, you're in public." Ciel chided as if he hadn't just punched Alois hard enough to cause him a few damaged issues down in the lower regions.

Eventually the Trancy gathered his wits and bearings and caught up to the bluenette, his silence enough of an apology for Ciel to accept for being so lewd when referring to Elizabeth. It was true the blonde girl was quite _all over _him, but she was also family. One of the few connections Ciel still had after the…Accident with his family. However, she was a bit too friendly and this caused the Phantomhive son to not be in her company without a _true _reason to be Such as a birthday, holiday, or whatnot.

Only another half an hour of walking and bickering did it take for the two idiots to finally reach their destination.-A popular tattooist situated in the dead center of town. The place was on a corner, surely an expensive rent the owner must have had to pay, and a giant sign hung above that read in clear, bolded letters,

'**Inky Souls**'

"Clever name," Ciel said sarcastically with an eye roll and opened the door. A small jingle was heard signaling his entrance and Alois followed in close behind. The place was nicely lavished, the walls painted a sudden black and the floor was bamboo planks. On each side of the duo were walls covered in hundreds of tattoo designs. Each one surrounded with a different coloured frame and the ceiling decked with at least fifteen lights that spotted every so many inches across. There were white leather couches on either side, a small coffee table set at each for those who had to wait. Ciel presumed there were only a few actual artists so some would be made to wait for at least a bit of time.

Alois nearly ran to the left wall and stared at the designs after taking in the decor, "Wow, Ciel these look better than your designs!"

"Don't be crass, nothing beats my designs, especially not petty little ink doodles."

A low chuckle was heard from behind and the two family heads turned around simultaneously to look,

"Petty little ink doodles?-Don't you find that comment to be a bit _harsh_?"

Ciel swallowed at the sight of the man who seemed to be employed here, "Hardly, especially if my friend is comparing such tidbits to my work. It was simply the truth."

"A brave thing to say to the one whose going to be holding a needle to your skin," The ebony haired stranger replied devious.

Alois stepped forward and gave the man a worried look, "Ignore my shitty friend, he was raised without mannerisms," Alois leaned forward and whispered loudly, "Ya'know, they don't even fold their napkins and stuff."

The bluenette rolled his eyes and shoved Alois to his side, "It wouldn't do you or your business well to threaten soon-to-be paying customers, I come from a prestigious family and I will not tolerate such bullshit."

Sebastian chuckled again, his crimson eyes alit with mirth, "Ah, I see, however what your friend must say is true…Considering it appears you have _no_ manners. However, my boss and I will do our best to give you both the most beautiful and painful tattoos available."

Ciel nodded with a challenging smirk, "As you say, a bit of pain never hurt anyone truly."

"Except those who die from it," Alois inserted, tapping the Phantomhive's shoulder to have him quiet.

"I suppose so, it seems someone who is able to say that has either experienced too much pain…Or no pain at all." The demon smiled when the two family head's were quiet, simply staring, "Anyhow, shall we get going?-My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am a certified piercer and tattooist. The owner of this shop is Claude Faustus and he is trained in both fields as well."

Ciel cleared his throat as the silence settled over the trio, "My name is Ciel and this is my winnings for a dare." He gestured to the blonde whose aquamarine eyes narrowed notably. The bluenette could not help but feel that this ebony locked man was memorable, something about his angular face and wine-red eyes struck a chord of curiosity in his mind.

"Bets for people?-How stupendous of a game, though he does seem to have dirty…" The fourth party whispered so no one but Sebastian could hear, "…Begging eyes." It was another man, taller than Sebastian and bearing squared glasses that made his face look sharper.

Alois's interest was obviously apparent in the grandeur sweep of his arm as he introduced himself, "I'm Alois, Alois Trancy, here looking for some fine ass…To celebrate my tattoo with!"

"Before either of you perves decide to jump on my bud, let me let you know, _I'm _that fine piece of ass," Ciel wiggled his eyebrows and dodged the slapping swipe the blonde made for his arm.

Sebastian cocked a brow, "Just…Just, follow me Ciel and we will start on your design or piercing."

Ciel smirked with a predatory glint, "I'm not here for any of that sort, just Blondie right here."

The aquamarine eyes showed fear as the bluenette cocked a brow at him in return, "Well…About that Ciel…"

"No. Like, fuck you for real dude, you've dealt with knife shankings-" Neither noticed Claude wince noticeably at that- "And abusive parents, and so many other things and you're going to back out of my fucking bet because you're a pussy!?"

Sebastian flickered his crimson gaze between the sheepish blonde and raving Phantomhive, he was quite stunned by the bluenette's choice of diction. Of course he knew in this life that Ciel would be considerably different, however, swearing and public humility?-That definitely was something he was not prepared for. The man composed himself once more after the observation and crossed his arms pointing to a couple awaiting their turn with the tattooist themselves.

"If you will excuse my partner and I, we are going to manage the decided couple awaiting their art while you two _women _solve your own issues." And, with that statement, Sebastian and Claude were striding away, chatting with placid smiles on their features and coaxing the couple into purchasing a more expensive design.

"Ciel, you got'ta understand, all of those things were events I couldn't change! This is something permanent…And you know how I feel about permanent…"

"I know you have commitment issues but this is for a _dare!"_

Alois crossed his arms defensively, obviously angry that the bluenette was not being more compassionate. "I'd like to see you do something like this!"

"I could. I'd pick my favourite sketch and have it done, easy. I don't see why you're wussin' out is all."

The blonde swept tendrils of hair from his brow, "I'll get the tattoo…Only if you get one too."

"You're in no place to be making negotiations with me!" Ciel shot back angrily, his voice was not much louder than of a room normalcy, however, the frustration spoke volumes of its own.

"Come on dude, it'll be fun and create good memories or whatever sentimental people say. Just…Look, I'll even be your test bitch and get the design you were fussing over last night-"

"I wasn't fussing over it-"

"Alright, whatever, you weren't. However, you and I both know you fuss over all your drawings no matter how sketchy, and I know effort and all that lame crap was put into it, so I'll do it. I'll even pay for yours, just…Just get one too."

Alois motioned for the Phantomhive to follow him to the waiting seats that were now unoccupied and reluctantly, he did. They both sat in somewhat silence after Ciel nodded his agreement in festered anger. Of course he loved Alois, not in that sappy, 'Oh he's my bro and I'd save his butt' sort of way…But, more in a 'This obnoxious fuck is my best bro and understands the bullshit card of life like me.'

It sucked that this annoying, self centered, lonely, loud, bruised, conflicted, and considerable man-whore was his best bud, but, Ciel decided it was better than being _all _on his own.

The bluenette crossed his legs as he awaited the return of the tattooist and still could not shake the feeling that he knew Sebastian. The way the man smelled like an ocean breeze after a kindled fire and the eyes that pierced his _soul, _there was just something tantalizing and captive and _remembering _about the way Sebastian appeared. Somehow, despite the man's cocky attitude and overall persona…Ciel felt as if they could actually be considerable acquaintances.

And, that was saying a lot, for, the Phantomhive son hated considerably everyone on the planet at all times.

A half an hour passed and the two men reemerged from their workspace, a happy couple following suit and exiting with a multitude of thanks. Now that Ciel saw them pass by, he could take in their surplus inked patterns and jagged clothing, the look of harshness in their dark eyes and the colourful atonement of their hair. It was odd for the bluenette to realize he was looking at the fine encryptment of stereotypes.

"Alright, have you both decided to not further waste Claude and I's time?" Sebastian questioned, cursing himself for sounding so harsh. He knew such statements never went well with his previous-lord and just kept slipping up in tongue. He desperately needed Ciel to remember him and their past life together…But, it was proving harder than he thought, and it had only been a day!

"Only if you two are done wasting our's." Ciel replied nonchalant and began his own walk into the back rooms. "I request your assistance with my design," He continued as he disappeared around the corner, awaiting the wine-red eyes to follow him and guide him further.

"Why of course, though I must say piercings are more of my specialty."

"That will do well; I have no intention of bearing some sort of crafty ink about my skin."

They entered the room of many different silver appliances, Ciel seating himself with no fear about the chair that the work was most likely going to be taking place on. He dangled his feet, aware consciously of his shorter stature, and sighed aloud.

"So, what are you looking for?" The piercer inquired, his head cocked to the side and allowing ebony to frame his face at an odd and alluring angle. The oddest reply snagged its way into Ciel's mind, a reply to admit that the bluenette, indeed, wanted nothing more than _Sebastian_ _himself_.

The Phantomhive, shocked by his train of thought, shook his head, clearing it with a frown, "An anti-eyebrow piercing."

"A-A what?" The demon asked confused, he was sure the other was going to decline the offer entirely.

Ciel rolled his eye, flitted his fingers across his satin eye patch, and then drifted to the opposite cheek, resting about his high cheekbone, "Surely you've heard of such a kind. Or are you as inexperienced as you seem?"

Sebastian chuckled and pulled out a sharp looking tool, "Ah, perhaps I am inexperienced, as you recall, I am merely doing this as a favour to Claude, remember?-I have no schooling in this silly art."

And, with that, he approached the slightly shocked younger and pressed him lightly against the chair. There was an involuntary spark of electricity that both parties seemed to feel by the contact, and without realizing it, Ciel had let out a rather loud sigh. He creased his brow thinking he was simply insane and Sebastian kept his smile pursed. _So he feels it as well, does he?_

The man steadily began his work; he sanitized the area, ensuring to touch all the sensitive points of the younger's face. He trailed his black nails down to the once-earl's ear and scraped down to the bluenette's jaw, dipping down and tracing the chin before coming up and pressing sharply into the area he was to create the piercing in.

"Here will fancy well enough," He spoke quietly, causing his warm muttered breath to flit over Ciel's nose. The other noticed it smelt like peppermint and squirmed a bit in his chair from all the contact. As Sebastian began the procedure, Ciel's voice hitched. There was very little the feisty bluenette feared, however, he never did well with pain. He did find covering up his discomfort easy in task, but, it did not mean it did not sit there, welling within him pitilessly.

"Ah, ah, ah, try not to move."

* * *

After all was done and paid for in the tattoo parlor, Ciel ditched his idiotic friend to the dismay of Sebastian. He claimed he would be seeing Alois later and that he was still angry with him for convincing him to obtain the piercing all together. Ciel thanked the man curtly, quite fond of the silver bar in his skin, and was slightly agitated that he still could not place why the crimson eyes were so familiar. All the heat he felt in the room, as he _knew _Sebastian was touching sensitive areas, it was inexplicable. Was it he truly felt all of that?-Or was he simply going mad?

Either way, the younger left the shop in his adjusted beanie and with a purpose. Night was coming on, it was currently turning to dusk actually, and the Phantomhive wanted to grab something to eat. The young adult's favourite dinner was always any sort of sweet, though preferably cake. Down a few blocks was a bakery and if he could swing by there and pick up a few éclairs or so, he would make it back in enough time to beat Alois's butt in videogames before starting his homework for his Advanced Chemistry course.

The walk included a shortcut, one that took him through a familiar stretch of alley. The air was a bit thicker here, as if there was more water, and the end seemed _so _far away. However, the stretch only would take several minutes to obtain his necessary destination and obtain his objected éclairs.

Yet, were things ever that simple?

The bluenette wondered this as a shadow to his side moved, a snicker being heard a ways ahead. There were several people in this alley, maybe four at most, and they obviously knew something Ciel did not…Something Ciel was sure was important and would surely pertain to him.

The young adult casually kept strolling, stuffing his hands into the warmth of his pocket while puffing out a chilled breath, nervousness building steadily in his chest. He knew he should not have taken this detour, he knew he should not have been so irritable with Alois. Nevertheless, he could not help it, his emotions were a candle flame: Something easy to put out, and with an offset wind, could dance flickers and rises in his pattern of emotional fatigue. He was just unpredictable and he hated this.

Subconsciously the bluenette's footing quickened and the laughter became a bit higher pitched. He paused, mid step, and sighed. He knew this voice, he knew this laughter. These assholes were no one new for the Phantomhive.

"Ha, very funny douche bags," He called out, putting his hand behind his back and preparing to run.

"Douche bags?-Come now Ciel, really, your mouth is far more foul than that." A man said stepping from the shadows.

Ciel swallowed, "True, but nothing I say could ever match you bastards in disgust."

The man chuckled and the three other captors stepped out, one behind the bluenette, and two in front. The one speaking was to Ciel's left and he leaned against the wall nonchalant, his hands behind his head for support.

"You're so rich, yet you dress like an underprivileged whore, why're you in an alley, _Phantomhive? _Shouldn't a bitch like you be working corners until your money is entrusted to you?"

Ciel grit his teeth and leaned a touch forward, ready to make a bolt for it, "Ah, you see, I was actually about to-" Then the young adult took off, speeding his way past the two muggers and trying to exit the deserted alley. His heart pounded in his chest, asthma beginning to become agitated. Ciel kept an even sprint, but it was nothing in comparison to the bastards who chased from behind. Their panting breaths seemed to come nearer. Ciel felt as if he could feel the breath against his ear, feel the knife prick his skin, smell the twinge of metallic blood.

_No time for thoughts like that! _The alley was ending; the street lamp that was conviently placed at the exit was so close. If only the Phantomhive could reach it and be in the open, the muggers would back off until the next time Ciel was alone. If only he could-

"A-Fuck!" He sprawled on the cobblestones, his arms bracing his face for plummeting. Ciel's heart skipped a beat and he felt the jagged rock pierce the palm of his hand and his knee hit the ground with a dull, thumping pain. The runners behind him sounded louder and the street pole seemed to become farther…and…farther…away…

The leader of the surrounders spoke clearly, as he ran with his bitches, "Man, who thought it'd just take a jagged cobblestone…to…get your ass!"

The boy looked up sheepishly, trying to stand before he could be trampled and taken away for his money. He pressed his hands firmly onto the ground and looked up with a determined expression, catching a phantom red in the distance.

Two red orbs were obvious from the dark of the opposite street, the bluenette's heart fluttered and before he felt a twinge of asthma creep up his throat, he yelled with an air-deprived voice, "S-Sebastian!"

The scarlet hues focused more clearly on him, the man's head turning in his direction and widening with something that appeared to be-no it couldn't be?-worry. The man rushed over and that was precisely when Ciel felt a kick to the back and his eyes slid shut and his lungs shuddered out a weak gasp, another call for the demon leaving his parted lips.

* * *

**A/N: ****And there you have it...Did it turn out well? Was the cliffhanger decent? xD**


End file.
